


Hello, Stranger

by mxearthling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Falling in love over the phone I MEAN WHAT, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxearthling/pseuds/mxearthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you bring some ice cream over to my place and watch that one movie with the bridesmaids or whatever with me?" </p><p>Bokuto did not anticipate that Kuroo was <i>not</i>, in fact, calling him at 3AM.</p><p>"... I appear to have the wrong number."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Stranger

Bokuto had absolutely nothing to be sad about, let alone anything that would cause him physical stress, and yet his leg bounced up and down, he winced at the stabbing pain behind his left eye, and he felt overcome with dejection. He was being dumb. He knew he was, and yet he still couldn't help but feel helpless and small as he sat uncomfortably squished between two mothers with fussy babies on the train home. The screeching was bothering him (which was very hypocritical as Bokuto often screamed his friends' ears off most days) and aggravating his already pounding head and he closed his eyes with an irritated little huff, mentally willing the train to go _faster, faster, faster_ and get to his stop please, please, _please_.

The day had been a long one. He had woken up and immediately knew it was going to be one of _those_ days. There was mostly almost always a trigger, something that happened to cause these downward spirals; these pits of despair that ate away at him and dragged him under until he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't _think_ , could only just float in the blackness. But there were days where nothing at all happened and still he felt this way, which was honestly worse because at least with a reason to feel sad he didn't feel as terrible. Without a reason, he felt even more down on himself - as though he were a failure, unable to so much as smile or laugh simply just _because_.

So today was one of those days. He'd managed to drag himself out of bed, throw some clothes on and some food into his mouth, and head off to his part-time job. Even Kuroo's quips and jokes couldn't bring his mood up, much to the worry of his friend - not that Bokuto really noticed. He was too busy moving around in an exhausted, wilted daze.

_I just want to go home._

The thought was forefront in his mind and he felt his eyes moisten a little, biting down on his lip so hard it nearly split and bled. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched in his pockets.

_I just want to sleep_

And, thank fucking god, the train pulled in to Bokuto's stop the moment he decided he didn't care whether he curled up and started crying right then and there, in public, and freaked out a bunch of strangers.

He hurried off of the train and began the short walk to his apartment, leaving the screeching children behind, sighing in relief as his headache began to subside.

x

Bokuto couldn't sleep, and he needed a distraction. A friend. _Something_.

So of course when his phone lit up and began spitting out owl calls at him and he registered with bleary, sleepy eyes that it was three o'clock in the morning, he assumed it was Kuroo and immediately demanded his company before the guy could even say "hello".

"Can you bring some ice cream over to my place and can we watch that one movie with the bridesmaids or whatever?" 

What Bokuto didn't anticipate was that the call was _not_ , in fact, from Kuroo.

"... I appear to have the wrong number."

Bokuto shot up in his bed, instantly mortified at the flat but unmistakably confused tone of the stranger over the line. 

He scratched at his stomach and managed to sputter out, "Uh, sorry about that! Thought you were someone I knew, haha. You know how it is."

"Right. Well, have a good-"

"Hey, so, who are you trying to call at three in the morning?" Bokuto asked, suddenly curious. His shoulders were still slumped and he wanted to go back to sleep, but... well, he needed a distraction. Despite his exhaustion, he had been unable to sleep, simply staring up at the ceiling of his place until he felt like his eyes were going to burn out of his skull.

The stranger seemed thrown for a loop by this question.

"I... I was reaching out to a friend of my own. There was something I needed to discuss with him."

"Yeah? What'd you want to talk about with him?"

"I'm afraid that's personal."

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to pry! I'm just kinda bored over here-" _More like miserable_ , "-and was wondering!"

"It's... not a problem."

"What's your name?"

"..."

"Was that rude? Sorry, haha! I'm just curious! It's not often I get 3AM calls from nice-sounding strangers."

"You think I sound nice?"

"Yeah! You have one of those pleasant voices you hear on the radio, the ones that talk about environmental friendliness and throwing away your litter- but, like, not in the _aggressive_ way. In the nice way." _You also sound really attractive but I'm not telling_ you _that_.

This actually got a small laugh out of the stranger, and Bokuto found himself smiling. He hadn't smiled all day.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

"Oh, it's so a compliment! I like those voices!"

This seemed to make up the stranger's mind.

"... My name is Akaashi."

"Well, hello there, Akaashi-kun! Nice to meet you! I'm Bokuto."

The stranger seemed even more amused now, which in turn caused Bokuto to brighten.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Bokuto-san."

And then Bokuto opened his _big dumb fucking mouth_ and said, "Do _you_ want to come over with ice cream and watch the movie with the bridesmaids in it?"

There was a short pause.

_Stupid, stupid. Why are you asking a stranger over to your apartment?!_

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Bokuto-san."

"Sorry, sorry! That was weird, wasn't it?"

"A little."

The amused tone was back, and Boktuo sighed in relief. The stranger didn't think he was creepy!

"I'm just a bit lonely, that's all," he admits, surprised by his own forthrightness. There was just something about the soothing, pick-up-your-trash voice on the line that made him feel more relaxed than he had all day and, in turn, honest.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bokuto-san."

The stranger - _Akaashi_ , Bokuto reminded himself - sounded sincere.

"Thanks."

"I have to admit, the reason I was calling my friend was for a similar reason."

"Really!?"

_Stop shouting! It's not like other people don't get sad sometimes!_

Akaashi, however, seeming unbothered by his outburst.

In fact, Akaashi was so unbothered that he remained on the phone with Bokuto for the next hour, talking about everything and nothing in that soft, warm voice of his. Bokuto's heart swelled at the fact that Akaashi seemed to understand he simply needed someone to speak to - and Akaashi, in turned, seemed to brighten as Bokuto's own mood rose. 

Little by little, Bokuto could feel himself being helped out of the pit that seemed so dark, too dark to navigate or even attempt to escape.

He was not completely back to 100%, of course. The nice, funny words of a stranger wasn't enough to completely kick his brain back into gear, but still. It helped.  
It helped a lot.

They reluctantly bid each other goodbye at 4:24AM, Bokuto making Akaashi promise to save his number because they were friends now and he couldn't get rid of him. Akaashi had chuckled and agreed before hanging up, and Bokuto fell asleep to that sound playing over and over again in his mind.

x

At 12:45PM the next day, Bokuto awoke to three texts, one of which was from Akaashi. Bokuto wiped sleep from his eyes as he beamed, having to stop himself from doing something embarrassing like burying his face in his pillow.

_So it wasn't a dream..._

**Good afternoon, Bokuto-san.**

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in two days??? what is this madness???
> 
> hello, friends. i am back with another rushed, unbeta'd fic. it can be read as slash or not, tbh, though i definitely ship these two cute owls. i also have bipolar 2, so i truly feel for bokuto.
> 
> comments appreciated, and come scream at me about haikyuu!! over on **[my tumblr](http://mxearthling.tumblr.com)** if you want (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
